


Best Team

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Strike Team Delta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Best Team

Maria Hill was the youngest,  
Deputy Director in SHIELD history.  
Her rise through the ranks has been meteoric.  
She is a stickler for rules.  
Hates rule breakers.  
But she understands why rules,  
Or protocol must be ignored or broken.  
It some times saves lives.  
And no one does this better,  
Than the iconic pair of Hawkeye and Black Widow.  
They are the best team in SHIELD.  
And Maria is fine with them breaking the rules.


End file.
